


When the sun hits your skin

by Rileyrosebell_universe96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrosebell_universe96/pseuds/Rileyrosebell_universe96
Summary: Tony loves to worship his lover into oblivion and enjoys the way sunlight makes him glow~
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	When the sun hits your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> This is just a short Idea I wrote as the sunlight bathed my skin and I thought what would Tony think if it were Peter's skin glowing? :)
> 
> Basically it's pwp
> 
> Enjoy starker fam 😁

When the sun hits your skin ❤️

"Daddy ahh.. No.. If you keep doing.. Ah.. That I'll cum" Peter managed to whimper between moans as Tony's Tongue slowly fucked into him.. 

Tony just growled, leaped and nipped even more and Peter became mush again.. He moaned lecherously and panted hard and exhausted for this was his already 7th time cumming in a row.. 

Tony though were satisfied and gently caressed Peter's soft and milky skin on the back.. 

"you're so beautiful baby boy" Tony cooed and placed kisses on every inch of delicate skin he could reach. 

He then simultaneously would increase the vibration of the toy inside Peter, hearing him moan again.. Tony flipped him around. 

"Daddy" Peter whimpered in oversensitivity, getting hard again..   
He came a lot already and both his holes were particularly drenched.. A sight to behold.. 

"are we still green baby?" Tony asked, teasingly played with Peter's oozing tip.. 

"Yes. Ah plea.. I.. I want.." Peter stuttered before he moaned again and began to Buck his hips so that the toy would reach more of his insides.. 

"Daddy I want your cock please?" Peter begged in his sweetest voice and Tony growled as Peter's feet rubbed against his rock hard crotch.. 

"get ah.. Please? Inside? I came so much, I was a good boy.. Daddy please" Peter whimpered again, toes curling from the utmost pleasure Tony was giving him.. His eyes glistening with tears.. 

Tony smiled and kissed him, before he carefully pulled the toy out of his young enhanced lover.. 

Peter moaned at the friction and actually for a moment mourned the loss but remained still as Tony got a hold of it.. 

He tossed it beside him and entered his shaking boy in one rough thrust before moving more gently, in an almost teasing pace.. 

Peter were pliant, growling almost feral as Tony's already big and hard cock slightly expanded inside.. 

"your insides feel like heaven baby boy, so hot and wet.. And so tight too, even if you came so much" Tony groaned and trusted in even deeper, eclicting another moan from Peter who was now whimpering and moaning at every move.. 

"always so good for me baby, so obedient" Tony praised him, well aware of the effect praise had on his young lover.. 

"feel how hard you've made Daddy by being such a good boy baby, almost came earlier as you cried out for me Darling, such a sweet angel" he cooed noticing Peter arousal and effect of his praise as Peter's tip glistened with fresh precum again.. 

Tony kissed his throat and neck, nipped at his ear, before pulling him closer and leaping on his stiff, red swollen nipples.. 

Peter whined loudly and shook tremendously.. barely able to contain himself any longer.. 

"oh how beautiful are you like this baby.. Ethereal.. your skin white as snow, durable as marmor baby when the sunlight bathes your skin like this" Tony mumbled and kissed him on the lips, seeing Peter high from pleasure.. He was drooling, hazy eyes were pointing at him, but looking at the skies, reduced to whimpers and moans… completely drowned in pleasure.. 

Tony decided to get him even higher and thrusted in roughly while fisting his cock and Peter was done for again.. 

He came but nothing came out.. Peter's whole body shook and he seemed still hard.. He let out the most pornographic sound Tony ever heard him made and actually blacked out for a few seconds before he came back and went lax from exhaustion.. 

He made Tony cum with it too and relished in the feeling of his Daddys seed inside.. 

Tony peppered his neck with kisses and gently caressed his skin.. 

"baby you're ethereal" he mumbled and kissed him gently.. 

Peter were still far gone and Tony proceeded to shower him with love, gentle kisses and light nibs to bring him back.. 

"I love you Darling. Let me take care of you Hm?" Tony hummed, satisfied and left him to run the bath.. He scented it with Peter's favorite bath additive and picked him up from their messy bed.. 

Tony gently laid his baby boy into the tub and followed soon after he changed their bedsheets. 

He gently tucked him against his chest and played with his dampy curls.. 

He kissed his head and gently got water over his arms and neck, hearing Peter sighing in peace and relaxation.. 

"you okay honey?" Tony then asked after a while of silence and small content sighs of Peter.. 

Peter turned a little and smiled lovingly.. 

"I'm more than fine, that was one of the best sex's we ever had" he smiled happily, turned and pecked him on the lips. His voice was strained tho.. 

"I love when you worship every cell of mine and making me forget my own name due to pleasure Daddy" Peter smiled innocently and kissed him again, deeper this time.. The kind of kisses that say how much you love someone, how much you trust them and are happy that they're there with you.. 

"you're the most beautiful human on earth baby, when the sunlight hits your skin you glow and I love to see you fucked high and silent baby, could do it all day, might even" he chuckled lowly at Peter's blush and kissed his forehead and eyes, before kissing his lips again.. 

"next time it's my turn Daddy ok? " Peter bit his lip in a seductive manner and licked them then.. 

"Deal honey, now let's cuddle a bit and then go to sleep, sound good?" 

Peter nodded almost shyly and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, while hugging his older lover. 

Tony Peter thought, was the best boyfriend in the whole big world. :)


End file.
